Sharpie Hearts
by America's Rose
Summary: England and America are in a World Meeting. Perfect time for a little sweet, not at all childish gesture, for your boyfriend.


**Sharpie Love**

_England and America in a World Meeting. Perfect time for a little sweet, not at all childish, gesture for your boyfriend._

England shuffled his papers together in a neat order and placed them in his briefcase. He was at a World Meeting and had just finished his presentation. It was a riveting speech about maintaining manners throughout the generations.

Thrilling to him, at least.

Looking around the sea of bored faces, Germany excluded, England could tell not a word of his speech had been listened to. All that hard work, and an all-nighter, for nothing.

Business continued as usual. Every nation was crowded around large tables in a conference hall in Japan, where this month's meeting was being held. The small Asian man, Japan himself, stood upon a raised stage at the front of the large room trying to quiet the noise.

He half-succeeded. When the room was as quiet as you could expect from almost 200 countries gathered in a confined space for hours-on-end Japan began to talk about another political issue.

England knew he should take notes on what Japan was saying but instead let his mind wander. Eyes lazily crossing the room he saw the usual for these meetings.

Romano threating Spain with bodily damage, France seeming to be putting the moves on an empty chair (unbeknownst to the Brit, the chair was occupied by Canada) and the Nordics being their usual chaotic selves. He looked out the window to see blue sky.

How he wished he could be as free as he was in his youth. To run around and feel the grass beneath his feet and wind in his hair. Making friends with the animals and mythical creatures. To lead a carefree life in the wilderness.

All that was behind him know. Civilization had grown and prospered and many new responsibilities had fallen upon the small blond. He had conquered a good portion of the world and become a great empire. Since then he has settled down but still had a colossal workload.

He sighed and rest his chin on his hand, still staring at the sky. His attention was drawn to Prussia. The albino was, from what England could tell, trying to climb through the window. How he managed to climb to the third story in the first place was beyond him.

England shook his head exasperatedly. The countries were so immature at times.

Speaking of immature countries, England hadn't made a sarcastic remark in about half an hour. Which means America mustn't have said anything.

In absolute disbelief England quickly turned his attention to the younger man. America was scribbling on his notepad. Knowing the boy as well as he did, England presumed it was some comic about America the hero.

And probably England, the damsel in distress.

He and America had started dating not long ago.

Whenever they happened to be in the same country they would go on dates. At world meetings they would dine together at some small café in their lunch breaks. Since the meetings usually ran over a week, America would insist on taking England out to a restaurant.

Sometimes fancy, sometimes McDonald's.

It was still a fairly new relationship. They were growing ever closer by the day.

England absolutely loved it.

He would never have thought that this boy, the same one that had abandoned him, would one day be his boyfriend.

A gentle smile grew on England's face as he watched America. The wheat-blond had his tongue childishly poked out throughout his teeth as he furiously drew.

His movements slowed and he peeked up over his glasses. A giant, foolish grin situated itself on his face when he spotted England watching him.

England smiled too and gave a little wave.

America quickly looked down at his hand, palm-side up and started to draw something. Puzzled, England craned his neck to see but couldn't.

After a couple seconds America held up his hand again - palm facing England. England choked out a bit of a laugh when he read what was written.

On the gap above his bottom knuckle on his index finger was the letter 'I'. On the gap beside it, on the middle finger, was a small colored in heart. On the ring finger was written a 'U'.

When his hand was outstretched, across his fingers was the little message of 'I heart U' in black sharpie.

England dug about his pockets for his own black sharpie and started to draw on his own hand.

In a similar fashion to that of his boyfriend, England had written an 'I' on his index finger, a heart on his middle finger, a 'U' on his ring ringer and the number '2' on his pinky. He raised his hand and showed his palm to America.

'I heart U 2'.


End file.
